


For Charlie

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heaven, Kevin and Charlie in heaven, Short One Shot, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to do a little something with Charlie in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Charlie

Heaven was something else. Charlie wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't this. There were like little compartments. There was a section that was exactly what she had always imagined Middle Earth to be. Another section mimicked Hogwarts. She had an entire room made up of every video game that had ever existed, and another for table top. Of course playing alone got kind of boring after a while. 

She was half sitting half laying on the floor in front of her massive HD television battling her way through call of duty when she felt a prickle on her neck that indicated she was not alone. Pressing the pause button she whipped her head around. There was a slight asian kid standing awkwardly behind her. Charlie had never seen him before, but something about him echoed as painfully familiar. Beside him was a dark haired, blue eyed woman with a soft smile. 

"Charlie, Kevin asked if he could see you." The woman spoke in a gentle voice. 

"You're Kevin!?" Charlie gasped, dropping her controller. She shot up to her feet and rushed forward to embrace the boy. He stood awkwardly in her arms for a long moment before hugging back. Charlie released him and stepped backwards with a grin. 

"Yeah. I heard through the grapevine that you were upstairs and thought you might wanna come meet the crew." 

"Crew?" Charlie frowned. 

"The Sam and Dean Winchester got us dead crew." Kevin laughed. Charlie scowled, ready to protest but Kevin waved her away. "It's a joke. We like to get together once in a while. Hannah looks the other way." He winked at the dark haired woman. 

"Just make sure Ash gets her back where she belongs." The woman, Hannah, said firmly before vanishing with a soft flutter of wings. Kevin started walking towards the door, but stopped when he realized she wasn't following. 

"You coming?" He asked, arching a brow. 

"I thought you were stuck on earth as a ghost?" Charlie questioned. 

"Once the gates opened back up and souls were able to finally leave the veil, my mom let me go. " He replied, voice quiet. Charlie nodded. 

"Ok, lets go." 

Kevin drew some marks on the door, took Charlie's hand, and when it opened they were enveloped in a flash of light. Charlie blinked rapidly, blinded for a moment, before the light faded and they were standing in a dim, dingy bar. 

"Hey, bro! You found her?" The voice belonged to a blonde mullet haired man wearing a ragged flannel with the sleeves cut off. He was behind the bar, opening a can of beer. 

"Yeah, Ash. I found her." Kevin led Charlie towards the bar. "Ash, Charlie, Charlie, Ash." 

"Pleasure." Charlie plunked onto the bar stool and Ash handed her a can. 

"Anybody else making the trip?" 

"Not sure. Bobby's on lock down after that shit he caused helping Sam and Cas. Pam doesn't leave her heaven anymore. Ellen and Jo might stop by."

"So you guys can travel between heavens?" Charlie asked, leaning into the counter. 

"Ash figured it out, then taught a few of us how. He keeps a special eye out for anyone connected to the Winchesters." Kevin explained. 

"Who is this Hannah person?" Charlie sipped her beer between words. 

"God, now, I guess. She was an angel but she got things back up and running around here so she's basically in charge of everything." Ash supplied. 

"She knows Cas, so she gives us a little leeway as long as we don't cause trouble." Kevin added.

"Does this mean I can actually get some company once in a while? Because table top gaming alone blows." Charlie couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. 

"I think that could be arranged." Ash responded with a shrug before crushing a beer can against his head. 

*****

"You are not gonna beat me." Charlie growled at the boy beside her. 

"Wanna bet?" Kevin laughed, racing his car past hers on the screen. Charlie stuck out her tongue at him and tossed her controller. 

"Don't be a sore loser." Kevin bumped her with his shoulder. 

"Wanna swap to D&D?" She asked, standing to stretch out of habit despite the fact that her body no longer felt fatigue or pain. 

Kevin squinted at her. "We can't play that with two people." 

She grinned back at him. "No, we can't."

"Where's the party?" Ash drawled behind them. 

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" A blonde girl beside him grumbled. 

"Charlie, meet Jo." Ash gestured to the girl. 

"I call dungeon master." Kevin piped up. 

Charlie led them through the hall and into her tabletop room. The game was already magically set up. Heaven was kind of cool like that. "Let's do this, bitches."


End file.
